


Do you trust me?

by Vyrnwy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Buffy season 6, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyrnwy/pseuds/Vyrnwy
Summary: Just a drabble that never became the one-shot I wanted it to be.My take on how Buffy and Spike could've spent those "five hours straight" that Spike mentioned in 'As You Were'.





	Do you trust me?

Spike prowled towards the bed slowly and silent-footed, with all the threat and grace of a panther stalking his prey. He couldn't help but take a moment to admire his handiwork, admire the way her soft, sun-tanned skin glistened in the faint glow of the candles. Buffy squirmed uncomfortably beneath his gaze. Panic bolted through her, followed by an avalanche of excitement as he continued to approach her, a black blindfold stretched between his hands.

A slow, wicked grin spread across his face as he set one jeans-clad knee on the bed next to where she laid on her back, naked and spread-eagled, her wrists and ankles encased with four padded leather cuffs and the connecting straps safely secured to the rusty cast-iron head- and footboard. Desperately fighting the urge to give herself over to the fight-or-flight instincts that were clawing to the surface, Buffy drew in a shuddering breath. 

"Are you ready, luv?"

Willing herself to relax, she nodded.

Spike's hands came around her head and slipped the dark cloth securely over her eyes. The fabric felt deliciously cool against her flushed skin. It was satin, she realised. His cold fingers skimmed around the edge of the mask, down her throat and finally came to rest over her frantically pounding heart, incidentally unleashing a horde of butterflies in her stomach.

"Christ, you're beautiful," he murmured, the words so raw and husky that she almost didn't hear them but with her vision gone, her other senses had immediately kicked into hyper drive. A strange warmth unfolded in her chest, and she suppressed the sudden desire to rip her hands free from the bonds and reach for him.

But Buffy felt the mattress lift under her before she had the chance to act on this impulse. The barely audible thud of bare feet on the cold stone floor reached her oversensitive ears as he moved away from the bed, followed by the rustle of denim and faint sounds of shuffling in front and then beside of her. The scrape of wood against wood echoed in the crypt.

'He's getting something from the drawer,' Buffy thought. Meanwhile, her heart had proceeded to do an entire conga line all by itself. Tense, she waited for Spike's next move.

"I'm gonna play some music for you now."

He was back on the bed, certain parts of his now naked body brushing hers as he leant over her once again. Something was put inside her ears, and moments later, the soft tunes of a piano eased her troubled mind. She sank deeper into her pillow and her eyes closed beneath the blindfold as she let the music consume her.


End file.
